


Mater's Christmas Miracle

by AgentSandraCartrip



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Agent Sandra Cartrip, Cars (Movies) - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSandraCartrip/pseuds/AgentSandraCartrip
Summary: After getting into an argument with Holley before the Holidays, Mater worries that his and Holley's relationship is falling apart, and things get worse when the town's tree-decorating turns into a mishap. Can a Christmas miracle save the town's Christmas, and Holley and Mater's relationship?





	Mater's Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Cars Christmas story I wrote last year in 2016. While I'll admit it's probably not the best work I have done (I had this written in the span of 30-60 minutes at the last minute on Christmas Eve night) I do think it would make a great children's book! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

It was Christmas Eve night in Radiator Springs. Everyone was busily bustling around preparing for the party they were going to hold at the Courthouse that night. All except one.

Mater was sitting by himself in his rickety old shed. His head was low and his tow line was drooped. 

Sheriff was the first to notice Mater was not with the group. He spotted the tow truck in his shed, looking forlorn, and decided to figure out what that was about.

The Mercury Police Cruiser drove up to the tow truck's home. “Hey Mater,” he greeted cheerfully, “What's got you so glum?”

Mater glanced down at the ground. “Nuthin'.”

Sheriff smiled kindly. “Now, Mater, I can tell something is bothering you,” the gruff old car said, “Mind telling what it is?”

Mater glanced up at him. “I...I had a fight...with Holley.”

Sheriff was taken back slightly. “You what?”

“I had a fight with Holley,” Mater repeated. 

Sheriff was surprised. Mater and Holley always got along, and Mater wasn't the type to get into fights. “Over what?”

Mater sniffed. “Well...ya see, I really wanted her ta come fer Christmas dis year...and she said she couldn't. I asked her why not, and she said she couldn't tell me 'cause da information was for spies only. I said dat I was a spy, I could know, and she said no, and I begged her to come, and she got frustrated and told me ta stop, dat she wasn't gonna come and dat was da end of it.” Mater looked up at Sheriff with sad eyes. “I guess I shouldn't have pushed her, but...I rarely ever see her, and I really wanted her to come fer da Holidays. But I guess I'll have ta wait till next year.”

Sheriff nodded in understanding. “When did you have this argument?”

“'Bout a week ago,” replied Mater.

“Have you tried calling her?” asked Sheriff.

Mater sniffled even more. “I-I tried to call her several times, but I couldn't reach her.” Mater looked at the ground. “Truth is I'm just so darned sorry.”

Sheriff smiled and reached out to pat Mater's side. “I know you're upset,” he said, “But I'm sure everything will be all right. I'm sure Holley's sorry too, and I'm sure she'll make up with ya soon.”

“I hope so,” Mater said quietly, “Ta tell da truth, all I want for Christmas is ta make up with her.”

“Well, I'm sure you'll have time,” said Sheriff, “It's Christmas Eve, and you never know. There are such things as miracles, you know.”

Mater's head popped up. “I didn't think ya believed in dat stuff, Sheriff.”

Sheriff chuckled. “Well, not in the way you might think, but lemme tell ya, son, when it's Christmas, anything can happen. Now, why don't you come with me and help us decorate the tree? We're gonna need all the help we can get, and that hook of yours is bound to come in handy.”

At this the tow truck perked up slightly. “Really?” he asked, “Aw, thanks, Sheriff! I'll be happy ta help!”

“Great then!” said Sheriff as he turned to go, “Come along now!”

Mater followed behind, still a little sad, but excited.  
                                                                                                                                            …

“Wow!” said Lightning once the tree was done, “It looks great!”  
  


“It sure does!” agreed his girlfriend, Sally Carrera.

“Oh, it makes me want to-a squeal with joy!” cried Luigi.

“Pit stop!” said Guido.

“Impressive!” agreed Doc, “It's perfect.”

The large tree stood in the centre of the town, elaborately decorated with bright tinsel, blown-glass ornaments, and colourful lights.

“Ooh, it looks so shiny!” exclaimed Flo.

“Far out, man,” said Fillmore.

“Excellent!” said Sarge.

“Terrifico, man!” said Ramone, rising up on his axles. 

“Well, it looks like Santa car will have no trouble finding us tonight,” chuckled Sheriff.

“It does look purdy nice,” agreed Mater. 

Suddenly Doc frowned.

“What's wrong?” asked Lightning.

Doc let out a large sigh. “I forgot something very important. I forgot to put the blasted star on top.”

The residents looked up. Sure enough, the very top of the tree was bare.

Doc sighed. “It's useless to try to climb up there and put it up. I'm afraid I may accidentally knock off and damage the ornaments. I guess we'll have to do without a star this year.” He paused. “I am very sorry, everyone.”

The residents were quiet.

Sally ventured to speak. “It's still a beautiful tree, Doc,” she said, “And I'm sure we'll have a fine Christmas. After all, we're all here, and that's what counts.”

Doc turned to look at her. “You're right, Sally,” he said with a soft smile, “Still, I know how everyone loves seeing that bright gold star on top of our tree. But I suppose things could be worse. Until then--”

Suddenly Mater pointed upward. “Hey look everybody!”

All the residents looked up. 

“It looks like a shooting star!” exclaimed Sally. 

“Quick everyone!” said Mater, “Make a wish.”

The residents all closed their eyes. Mater made one wish, hoping that the miracles of Christmas could really make it come true.

But when Mater opened his eyes, the star was still there. In fact, it was getting closer and bigger.

Suddenly Mater realised it was not a star at all. “It's not a fallin' star!” he gasped, “It's a CAR!”

The car began to descend. Mater immediately recognised the jade green eyes on the car's windscreen.

“Holley!” he cried.

“Mater!” cried the purple Jaguar as she came to a landing in front of the tree. 

“Holley!” Mater drove up to her as fast as he could. “You're here!”

Holley laughed and retracted her wings. “Yes, I am!”

Mater rushed up to her and took both her tyres. “Holley,” he said quickly, “I'm so sorry about da fight. I should have understood dat you can't go revealin' everythin' to me. I just wanted ya ta come fer Christmas 'cause I really wanted ta have one with ya, but I didn't understand you were busy and--”

“Mater,” Holley interrupted gently, “It's all right. Really. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been more considerate about your feelings. Really, I am very sorry, Mater.”

Mater's lips curled into a forgiving smile. “I'm sorry too. Can...can ya ever forgive me?”

Holley smiled gently. “Of course,” she said, reaching out to embrace Mater.

“Hey look!” cried Lightning, “there's another flying car!”

Mater looked up. “Finn!” he cried, rushing up to greet him. “Look at ya! Ya have wings!”

The silver-blue Faultless GT chuckled as he landed in front of the tree. “Yes,” he said, “Indeed I do. Miss Shiftwell told me it might be a good thing to have when I go on missions. I had them installed a while ago, and I have just mastered the basic flight mechanics,” he chuckled. “I had Siddeley fly us to Ornament Valley Airport. Then we flew to Radiator Springs to test the wings. And I must say they work beautifully.” He nodded at his retractable wings. 

“But how'd ya manage ta convince C.H.R.O.M.E. ta let ya off?” asked Mater. 

Finn shrugged. “I told them I needed time to test-fly my wings. Holley and I managed to talk them into letting us off for the Holidays to try them out. Then Holley told me about the fight, and thus we decided to come here.”

“Well, geez, Finn,” said Mater, “I'm downright glad ya decided ta come! Now, shall we get on with the festivities?”

“Not yet,” said Holley, “I heard something about a getting a star on the tree. I think I can help.”

With a smile, Doc drove over to her and handed her the star.

Sprouting her jet wings, Holley flew up the tree and carefully placed the gold star on top. Then she flew back down to join the others.

The shiny gold star seemed to glow brightly against the opaque black sky, sending oohs and aahs from the residents.

Holley drove up next to Mater and kissed his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Mater.”

“Merry Christmas, Holley,” said Mater, pulling the Jaguar into a hug and kissing her cheek.

Everyone watched as the two cars reunited.

Lightning nudged Sally's side. “You know something, Sally?” he asked.

“What's that?” the blue Porsche asked. 

“I think Mater's Christmas wish came true.”

Sheriff smiled. “And that's what I mean by a Christmas miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone is wondering why the heck Doc is alive in this--well, you'll find out in a future fanfic! ;) Don't own Cars, sadly, just the story idea.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
